


Who Says Three's a Crowd?

by GeminiWishes



Series: Human Fusion AU [3]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, Human Fusion, Mack AU, fusion au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiWishes/pseuds/GeminiWishes
Summary: Humans can fuse: we all know this. Team Prime regroups after the Cons discover and raid their base in Jasper. Raf gets to experience fusion for the first time.
Series: Human Fusion AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690930
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Who Says Three's a Crowd?

**Author's Note:**

> This one takes place during the beginning of season 3! Enjoy!

Rafael sat nearby as Ratchet worked quickly on the Harbinger’s console, transmitting their coordinates to Agent Fowler. He fiddled with the seam of his shirt as he listened to Ratchet quickly explain their situation. ****

Just then, Bumblebee came barging in, his optics wide. 

[Ratchet! I just caught sight of an incoming ship!]

Ratchet turned towards the scout, his expression changing to one of shock. “What?” He quickly disconnected the line and followed Bee out of the ship. Rafael leapt from his perch, running to keep up. He could hear the roar of a ship’s engine as they walked out into the open near the downed Decepticon ship. Rafael could just make out a large ship descending down from the cloud cover when Bee held out a servo to stop him.

[Stay back] he ordered. Rafael knew better than to argue. The ship activated its landing gear as it drew near.

“It’s one of ours!” Ratchet exclaimed. The ship’s thrusters pivoted to slow its decent, sending sand and dust flying in thick clouds. Rafael shut his eyes as he brought his arms up to cover his face. He heard the thud of the landing gear making contact with the rough terrain, followed by the dying whine of the engine. The dust began to settle, and Raf hesitantly glanced up. 

The ship was huge, even next to Bumblebee and Ratchet. There was a hiss and groan of metal as a lift of sorts began to descend, landing on the ground with a group of Autobots standing on it. Autobots and…

“Raf!” Rafael’s eyes brightened as he saw both Miko and Jack standing at the front with the others. Miko leapt off the platform and ran straight towards him. Raf smiled as he ran out to meet them halfway. Miko’s arms slipped around his middle before she lifted him up in a lung-crushing hug. He let a surprised laugh burst out as his glasses wobbled nose his nose. She set him down then, but kept her hands on his shoulders as she looked over him, seeming to be checking him for any injuries. 

“Girl’s got a grip, doesn’t she?” Jack chuckled. Rafael smirked at the teen as he walked up behind Miko. She stepped to the side to allow the boys to grasp hands and pull each other into a back-thumping hug. Jack pulled back and smiled down at Rafael, still squeezing his hand. Rafael felt like his heart was filled to bursting with relief and joy. They were safe. His friends were safe.

He saw Miko move out of the corner of his eye, and Raf turned just in time to see her wrap her arms around both of them, bringing them in for another hug. Both he and Jack gladly returned the gesture. Rafael’s cheeks ached with how much he was smiling. He felt so happy in this moment. So safe and complete.

And then he felt something else. 

It was warm, and bright, and it should have scared him, but he could only be happy as he let it encompass his whole body.

Bumblebee let out a buzz of awe as all three kids lit up and melded together, the light fading away to reveal a strange looking human that was at least a foot taller than Mack. Their hair was a wild, messy ponytail of black that faded into brown and pink in a strange sort of ombre. They had five eyes now - an extra pair under the normal ones, where their cheeks began, and the single eye in the middle of their forehead that Mack always had for some reason. They wore a large pair of glasses that covered the lower four eyes and it fell down the bridge of their nose.

Their clothes were an even odder mix-and-match of all three children’s outfits, creating a blend of bright colors, long, baggy sleeves, and scuffed up sneakers. The strangest thing though, was their arms. They had two arms set in the normal spot for a human, but underneath was another pair. It was an odd sight, and the new fusion quickly took notice of all of the optics on them.

“Well, uh,” Wheeljack said in an attempt to break the awkward silence, “That’s one way to say hi, I guess.”

The fusion smiled shyly as they pushed their glasses up the bridge of their nose with one of their four arms.

[What do we call you then?] Bee asked, and the fusion blinked in surprise, because they could understand him completely, which Miko and Jack hadn’t been able to do before. They glanced down at their hands and hummed in thought.

“I think… I might need some time to come up with something. Rafael, Jack, and Miko aren’t names that blend very well.” They held up their hands, their fingers laced together on either side as they smiled knowingly. “I think I like you…” they said softly to themself.

The Autobots went on with their greetings, happy to give the kids time to learn their new name and to become accustomed to this new, exciting thing they had become. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Finding a name for this fusion was impossible. One person on Tumblr suggested Mackael. What do you guys think?


End file.
